Persona: Heroes of Chaos Remake
by TableCloth
Summary: A high school is in the grip of a weird cult. Now it's up to a teenager girl and her fellow Persona Users to finally set free the school. Not really a remake. Accepting OCs...


**Well hello there. This one is -sorry- a replacement for my previous Persona story, which is discontinued due to the mess in the plotline. I decided to use several different theme from the previous one. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

_?_

_?_

_?_

_A plane flying through the dark cloud, safely pass each clouds. Although dark, the sky doesn't show any sign of raining. The plane seems like a luxurious private jet plane_ _with white and blue stripe. On the tail, there's a "V" word. The interior of the plane itself seems luxurious with blue colour dominating the room. The wall is covered with blue velvet, while the seat is formed into sofa_

* * *

_**Someone's POV**_

_A big city_

_Airport_

_March 12__th__, 2014, 08:47 AM_

This is it. The final farewell to my fellow orphan from the orphanage, and I gonna come to another city. In front of me is the owner of the orphanage which I call 'mother', which luckily is pretty true due to her also taking care of me since I was a baby. Her real name is Suzuka Ikumo. She has a beautiful long brown hair and likes to wear white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. She also brings her still-grade-2-middle-school daughter named Rin Ikumo. She has a shoulder length black hair and wear rather feminine pink dress and black short pants. It seems the other also followed us here

"Well… This is it" Suzuka-baachan said her farewell

"To bad you move away. It feels like you just come to orphanage yesterday, nee-chan" Rin also greets me farewell

"Well then, goodbye" I turn back before I heard a rather not-so-clear voice calling me from afar. When I turn my back again, I saw 3 people running toward me, one is teenager boy with messy brown hair wearing white and light blue t-shirt with darker blue trousers; the second is a light brown-haired boy wearing simple white turtleneck sweater and brown short; and the third is short-black-haired girl wearing pink dress and yellow sandal

"Senpai!/Nee-chan!" The three of them called me simultaneously

The teenager reached me first as he finally gasped from exhaustion while the two kids simply hug me –my feet, to be exact- after they reached me

"Nee-chan, do you really get going?" The boy asked, he sounds really sad as he about to crying

"Ryo, you promise me to not cry, right?" I said to the boy, now identified as Ryo

"*sniff*…" Ryo tried to hold his tear while the girl has already break in crying

"Hwaaaa! Nee-chan, please don't move away!" the girl begged in her cry

"Miwako, don't worry. I can visit the orphanage anytime when I can, remember?" I tried to calm her down. It seems to succeeded, if only a bit

"*sniff* okay…" They finally walk away, leaving the teenager with me

"Umm… Well… I just want to say… That I'm glad… to know you this whole time, senpai" the teenager said

"Haha, thanks Makoto" I said as I turn my back. As I walk to the plane, I can hear them saying their last farewell to me

"I hope we can meet again someday, nee-chan"

"Nee-chan, I will await for your return!"

"Please come back, nee-chan!"

"Don't forget about us, Senpai!"

"Remember, I will always love you, as your mother!"

Before the door closed, I waved to them which they also wave back to me

"Goodbye, everyone" I said to myself after the door closed

"Huh…" I sighed before heading to my seat. My seat is literally right in the middle of the plane so it will get pretty tiring to reach there. After I reached my seat, I put my stuff while making sure everything's okay. As I finally sit back, I can enjoy the sight outside as I reminiscing my past with the fellow orphan

'It was a nice day' I thought to myself before fall asleep

* * *

_?_

_Velvet Room_

_09:30 AM_

"Welcome to the velvet room"

I awaken by the voice of an old man. But as I woke up, I realize the surrounding are different. The plane is now covered in many blue colour. I notice that in front of me are an old man with creepy long nose and a beautiful pale blonde-haired woman with rather childish face holding a large book

"Ah, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny" The old man chuckled

"What is this place? And who are you?" I asked, trying to stay calm. The old man now looking straight at me

"Ah, forgive for my impoliteness. My name is Igor. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance. This is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter. It maybe that such fate will awaits you in the future" He said in rather too polite tone. Suddenly, a piece of paper appear on the table in front of me

"Now then, if you willing to sign this contract…" I look at the paper. Albeit it's normal size, there's only one line of sentence in the paper

'I, _ _, hereby accept full responsibilities over my actions' without second thought, I simply write my name on the line

'_Miku Namikawa_' after finishing the last word, the paper suddenly disappeared

"Hmm, interesting" he summoned a deck of card

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" He spread 3 cards into the table

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" I responded by shaking my head

"Each reading is done with the same card, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principle, doesn't it?" He opened the first card: silhouette of a woman carrying a book and a staff while beside her there's also white and black pillars

"Hmm, the High Priestess in reversed position. This card can means you have lack of intuitiveness, your emotional insecurity, secretiveness, or maybe even a hidden enemies, a traitor if you may said so" then he opened the second card: silhouette of a woman carrying a large scythe and a kid standing over a male lying in the ground. Surrounding the two figures is countless line of chains

"The Death in the upright position. Do not fear, it may simply represent the absolute end, nor the absolute beginning" and so he opened the final card: a tower being destroyed by a lightning bolt, while silhouette of an old man and a woman falling located beside the tower

"The Tower in the upright position. This card represent an unavoidable catastrophe, and either it a blessings in disguise or a total misery, it's yet to be known" Suddenly, every cards in the table disappeared

"Hmm, this is one rather confusing reading, but I think you must be careful with your emotional insecurity and be careful of the enemies within friends. Also, your actions might forever change you into something new, but don't forget with the catastrophe coming, you must be careful of your actions" He finished his explanation, then suddenly he looked like he made a realization

"Ah, sorry for forget introducing my assistant to you" Then he looked at the woman

"This is Erika. She is the resident, just like me" Igor explained

"I'm Erika. It's nice to meet you" The woman, identified as Erika, greeted

"We shall come to the details another time. Until then, farewell"

* * *

_?_

_On a plane_

_09:47 AM_

I awakened somehow after facing the weird dream, if that's even a dream. As you know, I am Miku Namikawa. I didn't dye my hair which means I have a shoulder-length black hair. For now, I wear my school uniform, a black coloured uniform covering my white shirt with blue ribbon, black with white lines (or white with black lines?) skirt, long white socks and black shoes

"_Attention, passenger. Due to stormy weather approaching, we've changed our flight direction. Our next destination: Mizuka airport_" As I expected, the route will be changed. I'm not that surprised since I already see their destination at the airport

"Damn, the board on the airport is correct"

"We go to Amara city first?"

"Yep"

I began to hear some complain, but I decided to ignore all of them by turning on my MP3. I tried to put myself back to sleep since the journey will take some time, but it seems that I don't feel too sleepy enough. The Velvet Room image somehow still nagging on my mind everytime I close my eyes

* * *

_Amara City_

_Mizuka Airport_

_11:41 AM_

Finally, the plane landed on the airport. I stretched my hands before packing my stuffs back. Thanks God the trip is safe and sound. I decide to rush out of the plane toward the airport building

My first impression is… The whole building seems to be in ruin. In fact, there's no sign of life here. The surrounding is very dark that it feels almost like midnight. There's only few lighting, and even if there's any, it's still feel eerie with the sound of dripping water

'What the hell is wrong with this place?' is the first word appeared on my mind. I can't help but feeling chill down my spine

'hmhmhm' I thought I just heard someone humming, but I see no one. Suddenly, I see a glimpse of shadow passed me

"What?" Now I feel really scared. I already think that this is the end. I decided to run as fast as my feet can carry

'hohohoo…' I thought I heard a woman singing followed by many loud but hollow scream. I ignored them all as I feel dangers lurking

I hid myself in some sort of alleyway; try to rest my feet for a while. Unfortunately, another glimpse of dark figure appeared in the darker part of alley. As shocked as I am, I decided to run away

I notice that I was near the outside of the airport. It was really close when I feel very tired on my feet. I was never supposed to run that long time in such a panic state

'Dammit, just a little bit more!' I encourage myself as I run again toward the door. As I open the door, I realize that the door is easily opened

And everything went back to normal

I looked back at the airport building, and it looked like another average airport with life streaming in and out of the place

"Miss, if I may carry your items" I snapped out by the taxi driver that God-knows-when has appeared in front of me

"Oh, sure" I decide to enter the taxi while the porter put my stuffs on the baggage

"Yamatodai dormitory please"

"Right away, miss!" the driver hit the gas pedal, finally moving away from the accursed airport

"Hm, so you want to go to Yamatogawa international high?" The driver asked me politely. Its sounds like he trying to kill times with me

"Yep" I answered shortly, hoping that there's no continuation whatsoever

"I tell you, young lady. Be careful when you befriend the people in there" The driver warned me. I suddenly struck by curiosity

"Huh?" I asked

"I'm not saying that it is very bad, but there's been some kind of weird cult on that school lately. It's called… what was it- oh yeah, the Cult of Chaos. My daughter involved in that cult and, damn, how she could change that much? She was a nice girl, but then started to be deviant and sell things from my house just for the weird cult itself" The driver explained in sad tone

"Oh, umm… sorry to hear that" I apologized

"Nah, I should be the one who apologized. I shouldn't have distress you with my blabbering during your first day. By the way, Yamatodai is just right ahead" The taxi turned and stopped in front of a seemingly luxurious place filled with European style architecture

The driver took my stuffs from the baggage. I was about to pay him

"No worries, young lady. The dormitory owner paid every bill for you. Now, if you excuse me" The driver drive the taxi away, leaving the confused me. As I looked back to the dorm, I wondered for a while

Will my life ever be the same ever again?

* * *

**As I expected, many changes I will make for the stories. now, I'd like to accept OCs from you guys since I ran out of inspiration due to another Persona project I've planned**

**Now, here's your form**

**Name:**

**Age (teenage only for the Persona Users):**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Favourite/Sentimental item(s):**

**Birth date:**

**Birth place:**

**Height (meter):**

**Weight (Kg):**

**Appearance:**

**Spring clothing:**

**Summer clothing:**

**Autumn clothing:**

**Winter clothing:**

**Swimsuit...:**

**Culture festival clothing:**

**Arcana (one person one arcana please, and no Fool, Judgement, or World/Universe arcana):**

**Initial Persona (The Persona must be based on either mythological human figure or a long-passed away historical people unless if your character is an animal and no Persona taken from the wild card list):**

**-Persona appearance (try to make them as cool as possible instead of giving them dull, common appearance):**

**-Persona skill set (3 basic skills and at most 10 learned skills*):**

**-Resistance (explain whether the particular element is resisted, nullfied, etc):**

**-Weakness:**

**Evolved Persona:**

**-Persona appearance:**

**-Persona skill set (inherit from the pre-evolution skills plus at most 10 more skills* added with 1 special ability):**

**-Resistance:**

**-Weakness:**

**Weapon:**

**History:**

**S. Link progression (Like how your character developed during the S. Link event):**

**S. Link item (the item given to the protagonist after maxing the S. Link):**

**Relatives:**

**Misc:**

**Oh, as for support-type Persona, I only accept one and their skill list are 1 basic skill and 7 learned skill**

**Guess that's all I need. If something wrong with the fic (Which I'm very sure there is), do remind me**

**Until next time, Sayonara!**


End file.
